A Trip to London
by Suzume27
Summary: AU. So Bella and Edwards familiy go to London for a trip. They then meet a strange girl which changes them forever. Alucard finds out that their are people that are a pitiful excuse for vampires. Will the Cullens and Bella survive? Funny alucard moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first TwilightxHellsing fanfic. I just want to say that Anna is my character. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners. I don't like Twilight at all, so this is my way of saying one thing:**

**Alucard is sexier than Edward Cullen. He is also cooler than him too. Well, that sums up everything. Oh, and there is some Romanian in the fanfic. The translation is next to it. I think its the right one. Oh well hahahaha! XD**

Bella stretched when they got out of the airport, and into the city. She always wanted to go to London, but never had the time or money for it. The Cullen's were kind enough to let her come with them, even Rosile (sorry if spelt wrong XP) agreed, with certain requests. They were walking along until Bella had a question.

'Where to now?' Bella asked her boyfriend, Edward.

'We head to the hotel, then we can go looking around the city.'

'Have you ever been here before?'

'No, but its said to be a popular place for vampires.'

They walked in silence for a while until Bella decided to strike up another conversation.

'You know, something has been bugging me. If vampires actually exist, then does Dracula exist to?'

It was Alice who answered this question. 'We don't really know. He is said to be a myth. Most of us think he's still around, waiting for the right time to strike.'

'If you ask me, he's just a whimp who needs to get over himself.' Rosile added on after Alice.

After that comment, everyone was silent afterwards. They finally made it to the hotel and dropped off their stuff. Charilse (sorry, don't know how to spell.) and his wife (don't know name.) decided to stay at the hotel. The others went and looked around the city. It was very beautiful. Later on, after shopping, sight-seeing, and walking, they stopped at a café.

'I can't wait to try on the perfume I bought.' Rosile interjected.

'Rosile, just relax. It's not like the perfume is going to run away from you.' Jasper commented afterwards.

'Very funny Jasper. You know, I think you should just shut the….'

'Excuse me, do you mind if I sit with you. There are no more seats, and I'm waiting for someone to come.'

Everyone turned to see who had talked. What meet their eyes was the most beautiful girl they have ever seen. She even seemed more beautiful than Rosile. She had black midnight hair that came to her mid-calf. She was as pale as Edward, and had an hour-glass figure. Emit seemed like he would drool all over himself. Her eyes were the most intriguing thing about her. One eye was a light blue color, the other was a…..red color. Everyone just stared until Bella rescued them all.

'Of course you can sit with us. Here, I'll move over for you.'

'Thank you so very, very much.' Of course the girl had an accent, but it wasn't British. It seemed like an old language, like something so ancient that it seemed to cease to exist.

'I'm so sorry, I should introduce myself. My name is Anna, and what may your name be.'

'I'm Bella, this is Edward my boyfriend.'

'I'm Alice.'

'Jasper'

'Nice to meet you, I'm Emit.'

'My names Rosile.'

The girl only chuckled, and then she replied. 'You all seem like a nice group of people. As you can see I am waiting for someone to arrive. I have no idea why he picked such a crowded café. You see, he has trouble adjust to the new 'trends'. That is why I am here to help him.'

'He?' Bella asked her new friend from England.

'Yes. You could think of us as lovers. We are very close friends, and have been since early childhood.'

'where are you from?' This was the first time Edward had spoken in a while. Everyone stared at him, but Anna just smiled and answered his question.

'I am from Romania. I can speak Romanian, as well as a number of multiple languages.

De ce, te intreb?' (Why, are you asking?)

'What did you say?' Bella asked, wondering what language Anna was speaking.

'I said, 'Why, are you asking?' in Romanian. I told you I can speak the language. I can speak other to.'

'Just curious.' Edward responded

'Curiosity killed the cat, Edward.' Anna checked a pocket watch she had, that nobody seemed too noticed. 'Well, I wonder what is taking him so long.'

Just then, Anna looked up and at the glass. She smiled which caught everyone's attention. She then turned to look at them. 'It appears that he has arrived. I don't know why he wants to be fashionably late. I mean, its not like people are watching. Good grieve.'

'Well, I hope we can see you around Anna.' Bella said

'If you want to contact me, here's my card. Sorry, I can't just give you my number. Besides, this makes life easier. La revedere.' (good-bye)

'See ya.' Everyone waved as their new friend walked out the door. She waved back and smiled. Rosile was sad that see was gone. Alice looked out the window of the café, and gasped.

'Alice what's wrong, a vision?' Edward asked with worry in his voice.

'No, I see Anna talking to the hottest guy ever!' Edward, Jasper, and Emit sweat dropped. Bella and Rosile went to her to see what the guy looked like. They to, gasped at what they saw. The guys then came over to see and stood shocked at what they saw.

Anna stood their, all right, but with a man. This guy had to be at least 6 feet tall. He had a wide brim red fedora hat atop his head; under it was black midnight hair, like Anna's. He was as pale as the moon. He wore a suit that looked like it was from the Victorian era. Riding boots were on his feet and went up to just below his knees. To finish off the look, he had orange-red tinted sun glasses.

Anna did not look happy at all. Everyone was looking for about, 10 minutes then Bella got the greatest idea. 'Why don't we see what they're talking about?'

'Isn't that invading their privacy, Bella?' Alice asked with an unsure look.

'We don't have to go straight up to them, just stay a distance back.'

'Alright, but were blaming you if were caught.'

'No problem lets go!'

They walked out of the café and sat on a bench close to Anna, but not to close. They pretended to talk to each other. Bella and Edward leaned in a bit to get the conversation.

'I can not **believe** that you left me in a café for 3 hours!'

'Anna, I'm sorry. Integra was made at me from the last mission. She held me back for sometime. I'm sorry!'

Bella, Edward, Rosile, Emit, Alice, and Jasper looked at each other. They have never seen a man….whine before. It was amazing, the second thing that was odd, was that Anna was made. They didn't picture their new friend to lose her temper. They all wondered what the guy did to deserve this.

'Listen, Contele Dracula, I don't care. This was a special night, and you **ruin **it. No more chocolate for you for a while.'

'No, Anna no! You can't do that Anna. You know how much I love your chocolate. Not to mention your food. PLEASE!!!' (un-resistible puppy dog face.)

Anna tapped her feet for a while. She then put her chin in her hand, thinking on what to say.

'Alright, ALRIGHT! I forgive you. Alucard, please reframe from getting into trouble. You know that I care for you very much…..'

Alucard moved closer to Anna and hugged her. 'I know, I'll be more careful from now on.'

'Multumesc'(Thank you)

'Cu placere' (Your Welcome) after that, everyone gasped at what happened after that. Alucard, assuming that was his name, did what Rosile and Emit wouldn't even do. Alucard licked Anna's cheek. When he did, it seemed as though time had stopped for a few seconds.

Then you could hear the loudest scream, all the way to the Hellsing mansion.

'**YOU ASSHOLE!!!'**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Integra simply sipped her tea that Walter had prepared for her. She signed, then placed the cup down. 'Walter.'

He then appeared from the doorway. 'Yes, Sir Hellsing.'

'He seemed to have upset her, huh.'

He chuckled, 'It most certainly seems that way, Sir,'

**Well, i hope that you liked it.^_^ I'm starting the 2nd chapeter so just relax. R&R plz! **

**See ya in the next chapter......hopefully. T_T**


	2. Stalking the pretty girl

**Hey everybody! It's me again. i hope u liked the first chapter of my story. I got some good reviews on it. I'm so happy! ^_^ Thanks for your support! Now the characters all belong to those who created them. The sections with a different langauge has the translation next to it. (like this)**

**This may be as funny as the other, but I'm not sure. I can't believe i wrote all of this. Its so....odd. _ So have fun reading!**

Bella and the gang walked back to the hotel, surprised. They have never expected their new friend, who seemed calm and collective, to get so angry.

'I guess you can't judge people by their appearances, huh.' Jasper said, breaking the uncomfortable silence within the group.

Bella, being how she is, stood up. 'I am going to find out what's going on. I think she is hiding something.'

Edward immediately responded. 'Bella, you just meet the girl. You can't expect her to feel the same about you.'

'I think we should go. It could be like an adventure. Plus, don't you wonder why she called him Dracula?' Rosalie challenged Edward.

'It could be just some stupid nick-name. Besides, what will Carlisle and Esme? They would be worried.'

'Don't worry; they can have their own free time. Quick lets follow them before they disappear.' Rosalie said.

'Well, I'm in.' Alice replied happily.

'As am I.' Emit interjected.

'I guess I will go as well.' Jasper signed.

Rosalie smirked, 'Looks like your out-numbered, Edward. We all go. Now come on and hurry up.'

Alucard rubbed the sore spot on his cheek, Anna had whacked him repeatedly with her giant paper fan. (Kind a like the one Kaname Chidori has in Full Metal Panic ^_^) That thing really hurt, vampire or no vampire. To be honest, he would rather prefer the gunshots from Integra. He signed, he really liked Anna, he just didn't know how to win her over, and it frustrated him.

Walter, on the other hand, found it funny. He known the girl for over 500 years and he doesn't know how to win her over. He would always mock him on how he could get **any** girl he wanted, except the one that he loved. What irony that was.

Anna was walking down the hall when she heard the door bell. She wondered who it was, then didn't bother to go find out. It was likely to be more visitors for Integra. She signed, the visitors were always for Integra. She then went to go bother Alucard. It was a favorite pass time of hers. She will get back at him for liking her. Oh, revenge was sweet.

Walter went to go answer the door; he was always quick at getting there. He opened it expecting some gentlemen from the Round Table, but instead saw 6 teenagers. At once he sensed that they were all vampires, it was a talent he had. He smiled at the lot of them.

'Is there anything I can do for you Sirs and Madams?'

'Yes, there is. Is there a girl called Anna anywhere? She is a friend of ours, and we would like to meet her.' A young girl replied with dark hair.

'Why don't I take you to her superior so you may speak with her? Hmmm?'

'Sure, that would be great!' The girl then smiled.

'Follow me then.'

They walked in the mansion and gasped. The place was bigger than theirs back home in Forks. It was truly a piece or artwork, for a building anyway.

What bugged Walter was that they didn't have the normal red eye color. They all had a different eye color. One man, who he assumed was the strongest of them all, had amber eyes. He lead them up the stairs to Sir Integra's office, Alucard and Anna were already in their talking to Integra for the heck of it. He can't wait to see their faces when they look at this.

They finally reached the door. It was a huge oak double door. It was amazing that the butler could open it.

'You first honored guest of the Angel.'

They didn't know what he meant, but went in anyway.

Alucard, Anna, and Integra were playing poker. It was amazing how straight their faces were. They were revealing their cards when Walter walked in with the supposed "guests".

'I got a three of a kind, damn it! I always lose.' Integra huffed.

'Not always master, but you do lose this time. I got a four of a kind, all are kings. So Anna, what did you get?' Alucard replied

'I win. I got a royal flush, all are spades. Yaa! You get to do the dishes for me Al. Hehehhe….'

'Son of a…'

'Ahem…'

The three good friends turned around to see Walter with….teenagers?! Alucard just stared in confusion. *_**Honestly, Walter needs to stop going to clubs. Good grieve, he brought home teenagers. That's it, no more martines for him anymore.**_*

Anna was shocked to no end. Bella and everybody came to her house like stalkers. Her new friend's came to **her** to talk to her. They had her phone number. Why didn't they use it?!

Integra just realized who was with Walter, and froze. She can not believe that _**teenagers**_ would come to her house. They probably came as a joke, or they are here to sue her. A lot of people seem to do that now days.

The girl that was in front walked up. 'Excuse me, but can we talk to Anna. We are friends of hers.'

Integra looked like she just saw Alucard walk past her stripped naked. Anna on the other hand, was giggling. She loved how Integra made her facial expressions. This is one of the reasons why she enjoyed having her as a friend.

Anna stood up. 'My apologizes Integra, I didn't mean for them to come out of the blue. We should continue our game later.'

Alucard just smirked at the teens. He then interjected, '**Anna, de ce te-ai invita vampiri în** **zidurile Hellsing?**' (Anna, why did you invite vampires into the walls of Hellsing?)

Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet looked at him. It was definitely the guy Anna talked to the other day. They wondered what language he was speaking, knowing fully well it wasn't English.

Anna turned to face him '**Au venit din proprie voinţă liberă. Stii acest fel de mult ca mine. Prost.**' (They came here on their own free will. You know that as much as I do. Stupid.)

'**Orice.**' (Whatever) was what he replied to her.

Anna then turned to face them. She looked like she had lived for hundreds of years. 'You guys shouldn't have come here. This place…..is a vampire hunting agency.' Gesturing around with her hand.

Edward looked like he would break her neck. 'You tricked us! You knew we were vampires, and decided to exterminate us! **HUH!**'

'Edward calm down, she isn't going to kill us. I can tell that she won't.' Jasper said to calm him down.

'Smart kid. You have potential you know.'

'Alucard, you aren't helping. Just shut up please.' Integra signed. This is going to cause a monster head ache.

Alucard walked over to Edward. He had the biggest grin on his face. If it grew anymore, his head would mist likely split in two. Edward still stood his ground; he wasn't frightened of this **human**. He was a vampire, after all. Suddenly, Alucard burst out laughing, as though he heard his thoughts.

'I wouldn't think highly of yourself if I was you kid. Who do you think created the creature, the vampire? You are, staring at him of course.'

Alice then questioned him 'Wait, so you mean-'

'That's right girly. I am him. The most powerful vampire, Count Dracula. I am not just a myth.'

He turned to the wall where a dark portal appeared. Before he went in, he turned around to face them.

'**Bine ati venit la Hellsing**.' (Welcome to Hellsing.) And he was gone, as if he was never in the room at all.

Room was silent for a while, until Anna decided to break the silence.

'I believe I should explain things. Mind you, it is a long story…..'

**That was weird huh. Hope you like, and don't send "unnecessary" comments about it if you don't. Or i will send Alucard on you. HAHAHAHA!!!**

**AL: .......Plz just R&R.**

**Suzume27:What are u doing here? Get back in the story! (hits him with paper fan.)**

**AL: OWWW!!!**

**Suzume27: Victory....is mine.(continues whacking) This is fun! ^_^**

**AL: T_T Stop! PLZ!!!**


	3. Story, Exploring, and Horseback?

**Hey! This chapter kind of explains Anna and Alucard. It may be slow in the beginning, but it will catchup. **

**So, here is the third chapter of my story. Enjoy!**

Everyone moved into the library. Bella, Alice, And Rosalie awed at it. It was even larger than theirs back in America. Books were lined all along the walls; some were on the floor in the corners. A fire was blazing in the massive fire-place. Anna took a seat in an arm chair, and the blond women, Integra they learned her name was, sat next to her. Bella and Edward sat on one of the sofas. Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper sat in another and Emmet sat in one of the armchairs.

Anna waited until everyone was settled down. They looked like kids waiting for a bedtime story. When everyone was quiet, she began her tale…..

'In ancient times, certain people were sent guardian angels. They watched over them, and gave them what they needed, like a genie, though there were certain "barriers" on what they could get….'

Anna looked at everyone to see what they were thinking. They all looked at her, eager to have her continue the tale. She signed, and continued on.

'Not all angels were good; some were evil in the cruelest ways possible. I am a guardian angel.' Bella and Alice gasped at this. Edward still glared at her, he probably still hates her, and it wasn't going to change.

'Wait. If you are one of those….."angels", then who did you watch over?' Rosalie had a look of confusion. It was funny to see such a charming face have…..confusion.

'The person I looked after, and still do for that matter, is none other than Count Dracula. I was the lucky one to get one of the most evil people on Earth. I was sent to reverse it and save his soul.'

Edward snorted. 'That **fake** creep from early is who **you** look after.'

Anna glared daggers at him. 'Yes. Now you don't want to drive my patience, little sparkly brat.'

Edward was about to replied, but Emmet was there before him. 'Edward, just leave it alone. I want to hear the rest of the story. So, shut up.'

Edward didn't speak after that. Anna then continued. 'Thank you Emmet. Anyway, when I went and was his angel, we got to know each other. He refused to use my powers to make only himself happy. He used his and my powers to make others happy as well. As time went on……' Anna paused here, as if hesitating to tell them. She then let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, and then finished her sentence.

'We fell in love.' Look on her face looked like she was remembering the moments the two of them had together. Just the two of them…..

'That's so **romantic**.' Bella and Rosalie said in unison.

'That's very kind of you to say.' Anna then went back to her "happy" self and smiled a goofy smile.

'I guess that's all I have to say. We have been together every since then. Kind of weird to know someone for so long and never marry them. Now **that** is sad.' She laughed at this and everyone else joined in.

Integra then cleared her throat. 'Well, I guess we have to let you stay now. I will have Walter prepare and show you your rooms.'

'What of our parents?' Jasper said after Integra.

'You can say you want to stay in London for a while more. You can wander around the, just don't bother the troops. Fill free to go out when you like, if you need transportation just ask.'

Anna stood up and stretched, then moved to the door. 'Sorry guys, I promised Al horse-back riding with me. You will see us around if your in the courtyard. Watch out for huffs.'

Integra then stood. 'Go explore. Just be care, you don't know what you will find.'

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

The gang decided to walk outside for a bit. They saw a courtyard, shooting range, a huge grass field, and other accessories. When they were walking they heard laughter. Bella and the rest of them decided to see what it was. They were surprised on what they saw.

Anna was on a white horse and it had a black mane. Alucard, who they saw with her, was on a black horse with a white mane. He was chasing her down and they were sword fighting.

'Give up Anna. You know I'm better than you.'

'It's not over yet Alucard.'

'Really, well I think you should reconsider my de-

Just then, Alucard's horse was on its hind legs, bucking. Alucard fell off and landed in a heap on the ground. Anna was laughing her ass off at him. She then came over to him and put her paper fan to his throat.

'Any last words before for you're beheading.' Anna had the look of victory plastered on her face.

'Yes. I just want to say…..I broke your computer.'

Anna's smile was wiped right off her face. 'You said it was Walter! You dick!'

'I'm sorry! The thing was shaking and bouncing all over, and I decided to shoot it to end its misery!'

'I can not believe you! I told you not to touch it! You get to do my load of dishes for a week now!'

'B-but, Anna-'

A glare that could have frozen hell over met him. He just lowered his head as if respecting her judgment.

'Yes Anna.'

She turned and walked away, leading her horse to the stables. Alucard stood up, petting his horse to make calm down.

'**Căţea**.' (bitch) he muttered under his breath.

'I heard that!!!'

**Hope u liked it. I tried to think for hours what to make Anna as. And don't worry Seras-fans, shes coming soon enough.**

**You may consider this a AlucardXOC. I really like these kind of storys. See u in the next chapter!**


End file.
